Be Careful What You Google
by criminally charmed
Summary: Story tag for Bad Day at Black Rock, written for Little Miss Bump. With Sam out for the moment, Dean surfs the web and learns the risks of googling.


**Be Careful What You Google**

**by Criminally Charmed**

**_Disclaimer - Kripke the Magnificent (picture Carson's Karnac) owns Supernatural, not I. Am merely borrowing the boys. Most of the physical damage was already there and is documented on the rental agreement._**

**_Just so you know - I promised Little Miss Bump I would do a story tag for the episode of her choosing. She chose Bad Day at Black Rock. On my own, I would have never picked a season three episode. That whole season was too dark to have fun with. But I have to admit, if you are going to have fun with an episode, this is it. She also wanted some hurt and comfort (if you read her stuff you know the girl LIVES for it), so this takes place after the episode fades to black, with Sam having been shot by Bela. Hope you like this LMB! (Oh, and everyone else as well.) Happy Easter to everyone!_**

* * *

"I can't believe she shot me," Sam griped for – and Dean was counting – the eighteenth time.

"Well, believe it Sammy boy." Dean sighed as he finished stitching up his brother's shoulder. "You had the bad luck, I had the good, so if she had shot at me…"

"She probably would have ended up shooting herself." Sam finished grimly.

Pushing Sam back onto the bed of yet another motel, Dean watched as the pain meds he had slipped his kid brother drew the younger man further into Morpheus' arms. "Yeah, she would have. No great loss, if you ask me. Bela-matrix is nothing but trouble with a capital T. And I get the feeling we haven't seen the last of her." As Sam's eyes closed and Dean smiled slightly at the innocence his brother still managed to project.

"Ah, Sammy…I told you, Ruby was able to target you at your weakness – me. But you have always been mine. Dad's too. I wish you could have seen it. Before Dad died that is. Going into that storage unit, yeah, we saw where Dad stashed weapons and cursed items, but it was also Dad's version of the mantle where sports trophies and model ships went. OK," he shrugged, "so my model ship was actually a sawed-off shot gun, but at least yours was an actual sports trophy. I wish you could have had more of them," Dean whispered as he brushed a stray lock of hair from his brother's face.

In the silence of what was quickly becoming a dreaded chick-flick moment, the sound of Dean's cell phone ringing was as loud as clap of thunder in the small motel room. Snatching it up so as not to disturb Sam, Dean kept his voice low as he answered, "Yo?"

"Boy, I swear, John taught manners to both of you, but they only took with Sam."

Dean smiled in spite of himself, slipping out of the door so he could speak at a normal level. "Bobby, good to talk to you as well."

"Did you boys get rid of the unlucky rabbit's foot?" the gruff hunter asked.

"Yup. It's gone."

"And that Bela?"

"She's gone too, along with my scratch tickets," Dean grumbled.

Bobby sighed. "I ain't even gonna ask. Listen, I'm headed out that way. I wanna check on your Daddy's storage unit, make sure that stuff is secure. You boys gonna be sticking around or are you already on your way out of town?"

Peeking through the window of their motel room, Dean reassured himself that Sammy was there and still alright – well, as alright as you can be with a gun shot wound. "No, Bobby, we need to hang for a day or two."

"What happened to Sam?"

Frowning, Dean paused a moment before he answered. "What makes you think anything happened to Sam?"

"One, you answered your phone too damn fast. Two, I ain't heard your brother's voice even once in the background but you don't sound worried which means he is within your sight. And three, the only reason a Winchester sticks around anywhere is because one of you is down."

Dean didn't even try to keep the leer from his voice as he said, "Oh, I don't know Bobby…There can be other reasons."

"If that was the reason, you'd be ready to roll in the morning, same as your Daddy always was."

Groaning, Dean closed his eyes and leaned his head against the glass. "Bobby, please do not even loosely tie the thought of sex and my father into the same sentence."

Bobby chuckled. As worldly as those boys could be, having seen too much way too young, they were still boys in so many ways. That was one reason why their current predicament saddened him in so many ways. He had seen how broken Dean had been when Sam had died at Cold Oak. It was what had driven Dean to make the deal with the Crossroads Demon, it was the reason Dean would be dead in less than a year. Frankly, he didn't know if Sam could handle it any better than his big brother had. Considering that Dean would be dead - and in Hell - because he had been saving Sam, Bobby was sure he would handle it even worse.

"Where are you boys, anyhow?" At a stop sign, Bobby grabbed a pen and wrote down the name and address of the brothers' current motel. "OK, I can be there in a few hours. Try and get some rest yourself. You can give me the last update on the dramas and traumas of the Brothers Winchester when I get there."

Dean sighed and smiled. Damn, but he had missed Bobby when the older man had vanished from their lives years ago. Sighing once more, he thought of the other hunters who had been such a major part of their convoluted childhood – Jim, Joshua, Caleb…Man, he missed them. But for all that he had been a great hunter; John Winchester hadn't been the easiest person to get along with. Closing the door behind him, Dean walked over and checked on his brother one more time before stretching out on his own bed.

"Yeah, you could sure testify to that one, couldn't you, Sammy?"

Almost three hours later, Dean woke, having heard his brother begin to move restlessly in the dark. Moving over to Sam's side, Dean checked his wound before feeling his forehead. "Damn," he muttered, feeling the slight warmth. "Hoped we had dodged that bullet," groaning to himself at his unintentional pun. It was obvious that Sam was getting an infection from his injury.

"Even without that rabbit's foot, Winchester Luck holds true, hey, Sammy? If it wasn't for bad luck, we'd have no luck at all." He roused the younger man enough to administer some antibiotics and after checking how long it had been since he gave his brother the last dose of pain meds, gave some more in order to get Sam back to sleep. Sleep was exactly what the kid needed for now.

Once Dean was sure that Sam was sleeping again, Dean stood up and wandered into the small kitchen. After what had happened at their last motel – a run-in with a compatriot of their old _friend, _Gordon Walker – the brothers had been quick to change their accommodations. This motel was neither better nor worse than the last one, but it did have the distinct advantage of being an unknown locale. Dean didn't know if Kubrick was still after Sam, but he was determined not to make it easy on anyone who dared to target his brother.

Dean saw no reason in trying to get back to sleep. Bobby should be here in about an hour, give or take, he reasoned as he made a pot of coffee. So Dean should, reasonably, just find something to do until the older man arrived. That decided, he considered his available options. Well, even if Sam weren't injured, in this town, the bars would be closed thus assuring no pool hustling, card games or available feminine companionship. He wasn't the curl up with a good book type and he hadn't just spent fifteen minutes getting Sam to sleep in order to wake the kid up by turning on the television.

Pouring a cup of coffee and taking a long gulp, Sam's laptop, charging nearby, caught his eye. Dean grinned. Ever since that time Dean had caused Sam's computer to freeze up, his little brother had basically banned Dean from the device.

"Well, baby bro, what you don't know, can't hurt me." Dean sat down at the small table in the room and fired up the machine. "Ah, Sammy. I can almost hear you whining about this. Almost. But those are some pretty good meds, aren't they?"

For nearly an hour, Dean trolled the dark side of the information highway. "Ah, Google…I wonder if they knew just how useful you would be?" Dean murmured as he strolled down yet another path. "Your Ameteur Porn dot com, huh? Wonder what is there? Hmm. _Big, Bad, John, _huh? Well, just how big and bad are you?" Dean chuckled as he clicked in the appropriate places.

Suddenly, Dean's eyes went big and the blood seemed to drain from his face. "Nonononononono!" he babbled, stumbling to his feet. In his haste to distance himself from the horror on the small screen, Dean failed to see the power cord. Tripping over the cord, he fell forward and hit his head on the table, knocking himself out.

As Bobby approached the motel room, he heard a muffled cry of panic that sounded suspiciously like Dean Winchester. Bobby's concern evolved into outright panic when the muted voice was followed by the sound of something – or someone – falling in the room. Bobby hastily jimmied open the door, gun at the ready only to freeze at the sight before him.

Quickly shutting the door (making sure not to disturb the salt lines), Bobby hastily made his way to Dean's side, on the lookout for any threats. As the younger hunter stirred beneath the gentle touch on his shoulder, Bobby leaned forward, asking in a questioning voice, "Dean…Hey, Dean. Was it a demon? A ghost? What happened?"

With a wobbly voice and unfocused eyes, Dean gulped. "It was h-horrible. Just horrible," he muttered.

Bobby helped Dean over to the empty bed, where the younger man quickly fell back asleep. He checked for any other sign of injury before grabbing the chair from the room and sitting down between the brothers to wait for one or both of them to awaken.

A few hours – and several neuro checks on Dean – later, both brothers stirred in their respective beds. "D'n?" Sam mumbled even as Dean sat upright, rubbing his eyes.

"Sam? How ya feeling, kid?" Bobby asked gently.

"B'bby? When did you get here," Sam questioned, the medications making it hard for him to become fully functioning.

"Well," Dean said, "Since you are here and Sammy is awake, I'll head out to grab some breakfast now that the sun is up."

"Dean, you're hurt. You should rest, I will…" Dean quickly cut Bobby off, grabbing his jacket and wallet.

"Nah, Bobby…I'm fine. Just fine. There is an IHOP right across the street and I noticed yesterday that they do take-out. So I'll take-out, I mean bring back, some food. OK?" Dean shoved his wallet in his back pocket with his right hand as he pushed his left arm into the sleeve. Pulling on the rest of the coat, Dean smiled weakly at his "family" and almost ran out the door, muttering something about "need some brain floss – or a lot of alcohol."

"Any idea what is up with your idjit brother?" Bobby asked, even as Sam sat up all the way.

"Not a clue," Sam responded. Walking over to his computer, he frowned. "I shut this off last night when it was charging. What is it doing on and open?"

Bobby shrugged. "Maybe Dean was researching your next gig."

Sam's frown grew more pronounced before it morphed into one of disgust. "Only if we are going after demons who work the sex trade."

"What? Dean checking out Busty Asian Beauties dot com again?" Bobby chuckled.

"Dean told you about that?"

Bobby shrugged. "Nope, John did."

"How did he…" Sam's voice trailed of as he clicked a few keys in order to see what his brother had viewed. As the last bit began to play, Sam went slightly green. "Oh, my God." He turned to Bobby, who had joined him in front of the computer.

"Is that…" Now it was Bobby's turn for his voice to fade away and turn a slightly sickly color.

"Well, it isn't easily recognizable, but that is definitely Dad," Sam muttered as he leaned back against the wall. "From the poor quality, I'd say an old film. Dad may have not even known it was being done while he was, um, busy." Sam leaned forward and quickly moved away from the page. "Well, at least we know what had Dean so upset. It could have been worse, though."

"How could it be worse than finding a homemade porno video of your father on the computer, Sam?" Bobby asked incredulously.

Sam sighed, walked over to the window to make sure Dean was not returning, before heading back to the laptop. "OK, you have to promise not to ever tell Dean about this."

"Tell Dean what?" Bobby asked.

"Well, you see…I told you about Jess, right?" Bobby nodded, having been told about Sam's late girlfriend by not only Sam but Dean and John. "Well, for her twenty-first birthday, she asked for something. I couldn't afford much so when she swore it wouldn't cost a penny, I promised I would. Jess wanted to make a tape of us, um, fooling around. She wouldn't have let anyone else even see it. But then I found out she had gotten the idea from a friend who had offered to copy it over to DVD. Well, that same so-called friend had gotten a hold of a couple of tapes around campus and well…"

Sam typed in "Stanford Studs, DVD" into the Google search box. A clip began to play, making Bobby go a sickly gray. "You think Dean was horrified to find a homemade porno with Dad? How do you think he would feel about that?"

Bobby sat down hard on Dean's bed, rolling his eyes. "Do me a favor, Sam. Get a freakin' porn block on your computer. Or you won't need to figure out how to get Dean outta the deal, he'll drop dead on the spot."

Nodding, Sam sighed. As he went to click off the web page, he grinned. "Hey Bobby…At least it is the highest rated and most downloaded portion of the film."

"UGH!" Bobby groaned. "You idjits are gonna be the death of me, I swear."

Sam laughed, wincing as his shoulder pulled sharply, reminding him of his recent injury. "Well, Bobby, you know what they say – Be careful what you Google."

Bobby closed his eyes as he lay back on the bed. Yep, they were definitely gonna be the death of him.

* * *

**_A/N - Do you know if you try to put in a web site, ff won't let you? This explains why I wrote the sites as I did. BTW - one of these sites was real (scary, I know) but I googled one a the words, "adult videos" and "ameteur" just to see what I would get. So I am borrowing that web site name. The other one came from the show - I always suspected John kept a much closer eye on his sons than he would admit to. So I hope you liked. - CC_**


End file.
